


Обмену и возврату не подлежит

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Princess - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Cказка о том, как одному типичному дракону досталась немного странная принцесса.





	

Солнце опускалось за горизонт медленно, так, словно задалось целью пропитать золотом все от самой незначительной травинки до последнего камушка. Тени садовых деревьев, длинные и будто раскатанные скалкой до какой-то хрупкой нездешней полупрозрачности, льнули к земле, а в воздухе пахло той неповторимой смесью луговых цветов и тепла, какой пахнут только счастливые летние вечера, если им случается задержаться в наших детских воспоминаниях.

Мир выглядел ленивым и монументальным, как сытый кот, а по небу величественно плыли облака, похожие на благородных господ на прогулке, неторопливо и с невыразимым достоинством тех, кто выше земных забот.

Вечер был без преувеличения прекрасен. Он мог бы участвовать в конкурсе на самый пасторальный и идиллический момент года, и безусловно, занял бы не последнее место.

Однако же Гаросса − молодого зеленого дракона, охранявшего замок на холме, − пастораль за окном не волновала. Для него она просто была, как нарисованная кем-то картинка, и ее хотелось стереть лапой, будто раздражающее пятно.

Гаросс жил в замке без малого сто лет, с тех пор как король этой земли − один из множества в длинной и разношерстной династии здешних монархов − заключил с драконами мирный договор и вытребовал себе крылатого охранника в замок. Хотя, и замком-то единственная башня с парой хозяйственных пристроек, затерянная в глуши, могла называться разве что условно. В тех местах было тихо, мирно и безлюдно, и, если бы Гаросс писал стихи, он непременно посвятил бы пару строчек и лугу, начинавшемуся сразу за оградой чахлого замкового сада, и незамысловатому очарованию собственной жизни.

Подобные места обычно и вовсе не нуждаются в охране, надежно защищенные от окружающего мира отсутствием нормальных дорог и поводов их проложить, однако же Гаросса поселили там не зря − в замке было принято держать принцесс до замужества. Традиция зародилась давно и к тому же позволяла отделить действительно заинтересованных в женитьбе претендентов от всех остальных.

Гаросс против принцесс не возражал, сосуществовал с большинством из них параллельно и не слишком переживал, когда они покидали замок, чтобы отправиться в далекую и загадочную замужнюю жизнь. Раньше.

Принцесса Лейла, появившаяся в замке лет за пять до пасторального вечера, выделялась в длинной и однообразной веренице остальных представительниц своей династии примерно так же, как выделяется больной бешенством дикобраз в компании десятка милых домашних ежиков. Во-первых, эта принцесса появилась в замке одна, без единой даже самой завалящей служанки, а во-вторых, она с самого первого дня словно бы задалась целью продемонстрировать всем, что в башню с драконом ее отправили за склочный характер.

Ходили слухи, что мать ее была ведьмой, и Гаросс обычно был склонен им верить, потому что они хоть как-то объясняли тот хаос, который принцесса Лейла устраивала вокруг себя. Поначалу больше всего она напоминала рыжий веснушчатый смерч, что проходил по комнатам и залам, оставляя за собой шлейф из раскиданных вещей, передвинутой мебели и забытого тут и там мелкого мусора вроде засушенных цветов и приглянувшихся веток, который принцесса тащила внутрь с каким-то незамутненным остервенением, утверждая, что это делает ее ближе к природе. По той же причине она частенько ходила босиком или подолгу стояла обнявшись с каким-нибудь садовым деревом.

Не нужно и упоминать, что магия влекла ее неодолимо. Было ли это генетической предрасположенностью, или же каким-то индивидуальным дефектом характера, но маленькая рыжая бестия даже не думала мечтать о прекрасном принце, вместо этого целыми днями устраивая какие-то сомнительные ритуалы, зачитываясь подозрительного вида книгами или пытаясь своровать немного Гароссовой чешуи − кто-то сказал принцессе Лейле, что драконы очень волшебные создания.

Лично себя Гаросс волшебным не считал, и, откровенно говоря, не испытал восторга, когда стал объектом чужой охоты за ингредиентами для зелий. Возможно, живи Гаросс в замковом подземелье, специально оборудованном для драконов, за двойной дубовой дверью, он мог бы чувствовать себя в безопасности, но Гаросс был очень молодым драконом, любил небо, свободу и полет, а размером едва превосходил пони.

И ему было вполне удобно жить в одной из немногочисленных дворцовых комнат, из окна которой он мог сразу ринуться в небо.

Увы, дверь в эту комнату была самой обычной, с простым замком, который принцесса очень быстро научилась открывать то ли магией, то ли шпилькой.

В общем, первой чешуйкой Гаросса рыжая бестия разжилась довольно быстро, и тут же пустила ее в ход. Гаросс так и не узнал потом, что именно принцесса собиралась делать и в какой книге вычитала свой подозрительный ритуал, но над замком потом целый месяц шел дождь, едва не добив их и без того чахлый сад.

А также, вдобавок к целому набору других ее недостатков, принцесса была болтлива. И ладно бы она болтала сама с собой, но ей по каким-то причинам очень нужна была компания.

Первый год ее жизни в замке стал для Гаросса настоящим кошмаром. Однако же время шло, принцесса сменила одни книги по магии на другие − их привозили ей вместе с провизией раз в месяц − и перестала охотиться на драконью чешую. Дожди после этого над замком шли не чаще обычного, а в коридорах поселилась метла, которая подметала хоть и не слишком хорошо, зато быстро и без всякого человеческого участия.

Однако же стоило принцессе забросить охоту на ингредиенты, как в ее бестолковую рыжую голову втемяшилась иная блажь.

Принцесса Лейла повадилась приходить спать в его комнату, причем настаивала на том, чтобы ложиться непременно под бок к Гароссу. Он все подумывал рявкнуть на нее для острастки, но как-то не складывалось, то поохотиться нужно было сначала, то поспать, то просто накатывало какое-нибудь созерцательное настроение.

В конце концов, Гаросс решил просто подождать, пока ее заберут. Ни одна принцесса, как он знал, не остается в замке навечно, а что для дракона год или два?

Эти два года действительно пролетели довольно быстро. Принцесса чуть повзрослела, сменила длинный балахон, исписанный магическими знаками, на простое зеленое платье, перестала тащить в замок случайные цветы и травы, зато всерьез взялась за сад − посадила маргаритки и огурцы вдобавок ко всяким корням мандрагоры, белладоннам и тысячелистникам.

И по ночам ее поведение тоже изменилось. Она прижималась к Гароссу в темноте, шептала ему о звездах и о небе, читала стихи собственного сочинения − плохонькие, но искренние − и лезла руками туда, куда приличной принцессе даже в мыслях лезть не полагалось. Гаросс терпел сколько мог, но, в конце концов, сорвался, и после этого принцесса несколько дней ходила бессмысленно улыбаясь себе под нос и украшая все вокруг охапками полевых цветов.

Гаросс говорил себе, что глупости все это, ошибки молодости, но вечерами всегда возвращался в теперь уже их общую постель.

Время шло, понемногу, как и положено в глуши, неторопливо отмерялось всякими малозначительными вещами: распустились незабудки в саду, ветер повалил иву, облетели листья осенью, научилась превращаться в птицу принцесса − в неловкую и несуразную рыжую пустельгу, выпал первый снег, еноты подрыли забор.

А потом принцессу забрали. Как-то скучно и обыденно, без принца и сражений увезли выдавать замуж.

Гаросс ходил неприкаянным по комнатам, думал, как же теперь с незабудками в саду, завянут же, и чувствовал себя очень-очень глупым драконом. Совершенно неволшебным.

Принцессу вернули через неделю.

«Не понравилась, − развела руками она. − Наверное, не надо было принцу в вино подсыпать слабительное. Ну, или хотя бы не смешивать его с конским возбудителем».

После ее забирали еще три раза, и Гаросс постоянно ловил себя на том, что идет к окну и смотрит вперед, на едва заметную заросшую тропку, по которой ее увозили.

«Ну и хорошо, − думал он тогда. − Так и надо. Нечего ей в глухомани ошиваться. Жил без нее и дальше проживу. Люди вообще очень недолговечные».

Но ее всегда возвращали. Чем-то она им не подходила.

И только совсем недавно приехал принц. Был он просто картинкой из книжки для принцев − высоким, светловолосым и красивым. Драться, правда, не стал. Пришел просто поговорить, и сказал много интересного.

«Ты посмотри на нее, − говорил он Гароссу. − Полной дикаркой растет. А жить ей потом как?»

«А что с семьей? − спрашивал он. − Что насчет детей? Со мной у нее появится будущее, а здесь она просто загнется».

«Она ж молодая совсем, − убеждал он. − Тебе сто лет не срок, а у нее вся жизнь пройдет. Отпусти ее».

«Да забирай», − сказал ему Гаросс и улетел на охоту.

Когда он вернулся, ни принца, ни принцессы в замке уже не было.

И все, в общем-то, стало как всегда. Все так же устраивался у окна Гаросс, смотрел вдаль и думал: «Мне так лучше», смотрел и ждал чего-то.

Позорище, а не дракон.

А вот в тот самый день, который предшествовал нашему идиллическому вечеру, Гаросс решил, что хватит. Что было то прошло, и нужно было двигаться дальше. Он даже написал твердо и решительно на доске: «Принцессы обмену и возврату не подлежат» − и повесил на замковых воротах. Чтобы как-то обозначить, что с этого момента − все. Никаких возвращений.

Потом походил, понял, что возвращений в любом случае никаких не будет, и захандрил. Догорало солнце, как огромная красная головешка, стелились по земле тени деревьев, и все было как обычно − просто еще один ленивый и сытый день в хорошей, правильной жизни.

Гаросс сидел у окна, никого не ждал, положив голову на подоконник, и думал, что мог бы вот так уснуть.

Он и уснул, в конце концов.

Ему снился рыжий растрепанный вихрь, который повсюду устраивает хаос, и руки, пытающиеся незаметно отколупнуть чешуйку с хвоста, клумба незабудок в саду и женщина с рыжими волосами, рассыпавшимися по подушке, и стихи − плохонькие, но искренние, и очень хотелось, чтобы этот сон никогда-никогда не кончался.

Гаросс проснулся от хлопанья крыльев, и когда открыл глаза − на подоконнике рядом с ним сидела рыжая пустельга.

Гаросс, наверное, зажмурился, потому что в какой-то момент открыл глаза снова, и рядом уже была его принцесса. Была она побитая и подранная, как дворовая кошка, усталая и очень-очень волшебная, лучше любой самой волшебной драконицы.

− Вернулась, значит, − сказал Гаросс.

− Ага, − ответила она и обняла его за шею. − Скучал?

− Вот еще, − сказал он, и не отстранился. Надо бы, конечно, но не стал. − А с принцем что?

− Не сошлись характерами, − ответила она, касаясь своим лбом его. − Найдет себе кого-нибудь другого.

Гаросс снова закрыл глаза, положил своей принцессе голову на плечо и спросил:

− Это он тебя так? − и, хотя Гаросс был слишком молод еще, чтобы изрыгать пламя, почему-то ему вдруг показалось, что оно всколыхнулось где-то в груди, что выпустить его очень просто, одним единственным «да».

− Не-а, − ответила ему принцесса. − Это я в шторм попала. Видел бы ты, какой там ветрина, деревья сносит.

− Дура ты, − сказал он. − Кто ж летает в шторм?

− К тебе попробуй не прилети, − рассмеялась она. − Заведешь себе какую-нибудь драконицу, а про меня и не вспомнишь.

− Дура.

− Наверное, − согласилась его принцесса. − Зато со своим драконом. Кстати, а что там за доска у нас на воротах?

− Объявление, − ответил Гаросс и осторожно прижал ее к себе лапой. − Моя принцесса. Ни на что не меняю, никому не верну.


End file.
